


The Beginning

by ShadowHunter12



Series: Destiny [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayers, F/M, Galuna Island Arc, Lucy Ashley and Lucy Heartfilia are twins, Lucy Ashley's name is Ashley Heartfilia, Magic, Natsu Dragion and Natsu Dragneel are twins, Natsu Dragion's name is Kiyoshi Dragneel, Tags will change as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter12/pseuds/ShadowHunter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Let's say that this is an AU of the main plot of Fairy Tail, minus the Edolas Arc for obvious reasons and will contain a lot of spoilers. Don't read unless you've read up to chapter 460 in the manga.)</p><p>Natsu and his twin brother Kiyoshi were both raised by Igneel but are complete opposites. Natsu gets motion sick on any form of transportation and Kiyoshi loves any kind of transportation. Natsu loves to fight and Kiyoshi hates to fight. But the two brothers are close despite their differences. Natsu has no memory of their life prior to Igneel but Kiyoshi does and that's why he is always afraid outside of vehicles …</p><p>Lucy and her twin sister Ashley ran away from home after Ashley got into yet another fight with their father and Lucy happens to run away with her. The Heartfillia twins meet the Dragneel twins and join Fairy Tail with them. When they go to Tenrou Island they encounter Zeref the Black Wizard and Kiyoshi is the only one who recongises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: The Dragneel Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a fix about Fairy Tail so I'm hoping this will be successful

**Based off: Natsu Dragion**

**Appearance: Edolas appearance**

**Nicknames: Fireball, Scaredy Natsu (by Happy for some reason)**

**Occupation: Fairy Tail Wizard**

**Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**

**Weapons and other stuff: boomerang and magic four wheeler**

**Portfolio: Kiyoshi is afraid of mostly everything when he's outside his vehicle perhaps caused by some trumatic event in his and Natsu's past, causing Happy to call him Scaredy Natsu much to Ashley's amusement and Natsu's annoyance. Natsu is the younger twin but is really over protective of him. Like Natsu, Kiyoshi is a powerful Fire Dragon Slayer but hates fighting. Unlike Natsu, Kiyoshi remembers his past but refuses to tell Natsu anything, which is why he recognized Zeref on Tenrou Island**.

* * *

 

"Igneel! Where are you!" a young Natsu screamed, running out of the cave where his twin brother, Kiyoshi, and their foster father Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, had been living. "Igneel! I hate this game! Please, come out!"

"Natsu!" a young Kiyoshi calls from where he was sitting in the nest Igneel and the twins had made to sleep in. "Maybe he's gone to get us some food! Come back into the cave! Igneel said it's going to rain!"

Natsu ran back into the cave and collapsed against Kiyoshi, who wrapped his arms around Natsu's trembling form. Kiyoshi was the oldest between them so he had to be the one to take charge of this situation. Natsu was too naive and easily went out of control to be in a situation like this one. Natsu was prone to get into fights with people he was supposed to be leading.

"Igneel left us Kiyoshi," Natsu mutters, he shoulders shaking. "We've been abandoned again."

Kiyoshi stiffened, sweat running down his forehead. Natsu didn't have any recollection of their past before Igneel but Kiyoshi did. Kiyoshi didn't like to think about the past.

Thunder cracked in the distance, both twins flinching and clutching each other tightly as rain begun pouring down hard, echoing against the cave roof and lightning flashing in the distance. Both twins shared their fear of thunder and lightning and Igneel was the one who usually comforted them through it. But since Igneel wasn't here to comfort the ten year olds so Kiyoshi guessed he would have to take the parenting role.

The twins fell asleep curled together in the hay nest after trying to get used to not have Igneel there with them. They were used to falling asleep pressed against Igneel's scales so it took a while for them to finally fall asleep.

A flash of lightning woke Kiyoshi up, causing him to sit up sharply, breathing hard. Natsu muttered something in his sleep but didn't wake up. Kiyoshi looked at the entrance of the cave, a flash of lightning lighting up a small shadowy figure at the entrance. Kiyoshi stiffened, his breathing speeding up. He shifted so that he was shielding Natsu from the stranger.

"Who are you?" Kiyoshi called out to the shadowy figure, his voice shaking a bit from fear. The shadowy figure stepped into the cage and Kiyoshi could see him clearly. He was a tiny man with a gray mustache and beard, a staff in one hand and a pointy hat that looked like a jester hat. The stranger studied Kiyoshi before his eyes travelled to Natsu. Kiyoshi, noticing what the man was looking at, shifted to cover Natsu from his sight.

"If you're going to kill us spare my brother," Kiyoshi calls, trying to be brave for his brother. "Please, I beg you."

"You're willing to risk your life for your brother?" the man asked. Kiyoshi nodded. "What is your name child?"

"Kiyoshi Dragneel," Kiyoshi answered.

"You show the true characteristics of a Fairy Tail wizard," the stranger says. "My name is Makarov. I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail. Where are your parents?"

"My foster father, Igneel, disappeared," Kiyoshi answered. "Our birth parents died a long time ago."

"Would you like to become a Fairy Tail wizard Kiyoshi?" Makarov asked. Kiyoshi was beyond shocked at the guild master's questioned. He shook Natsu awake, who muttered something as he woke up.

"What do you want Kiyoshi?" Natsu muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"This man, Makarov, wants us to join his guild, Fairy Tail," Kiyoshi whispered. Natsu stared up at his brother before he reared up, fully awake.

"Of course!" he shouts happily, running towards Makarov. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! I want to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Makarov grinned at Natsu's childish remark. "Kiyoshi, Natsu, welcome to the family!"

* * *

Natsu's red Fairy Tail mark was placed on his right shoulder and Kiyoshi' was placed on his right collarbone. When they had left the cave with Makarov Natsu had found a white scarf with a dragon scale like pattern on it and maroon coloured goggles that Igneel had left them. Natsu had taken the scarf which he tied around his neck and Kiyoshi took the goggles which he placed on top of his head. The scarf and goggles were the only things that Igneel had left behind so they took to treasuring them.

"Do fairies really have tails?" Natsu asked Makarov as he looked up at the guild.

"Natsu, why would you ask a stupid question like that?" Kiyoshi asked but Makarov laughed in his own reply. 

"I'm not exactly sure if fairies have tails or not," Makarov admitted. "But anything could be possible. Come and meet the rest of the guild."

Makarov led the Dragneel Twins into the guild where there was a massive brawl going on. Kiyoshi's mouth dropped to the floor in horror and Natsu's grin widened as they watched everyone fight.

“Woah, I'm starting to like it here already!" Natsu announced as Kiyoshi asked, "is it always like this here?"

"Yes, this is the norm for Fairy Tail," Makarov answers as Natsu runs forward.

“Natsu!" Kiyoshi calls but he couldn't stop his twin from getting into the fight. In a matter of minutes people were being punched in the face by Natsu's flaming fist and Natsu was also being punched in the face. Two of the scariest people were a red haired girl with a long braid and wearing something that resembled armor and a white haired girl wearing a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts and a black bow holding her hair up. Kiyoshi kept note not to get on their bad sides.

"You're fire wizards huh?" Makarov asked as he watched Natsu punch someone else with a fiery fist, a boy with dark hair and wearing nothing but navy blue boxers.

"We're Fire Dragon Slayers," Kiyoshi answered. "Our father Igneel taught us." _"Dragon Slayers huh?" Makarov questioned. "Haven't heard about them in ages."

"Master, who are the new members?" the red haired girl asks after beating Natsu up.

"The one who you just beat up is Natsu Dragneel and the other one is Kiyoshi Dragneel," Makarov answered her. The girl stared hard at Kiyoshi and he found himself sweat dropping under her gaze.

"My name is Erza Scarlet," she introduces herself. "Would you like take a job with me?"

"S-sure," Kiyoshi answered, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Erza led Kiyoshi to the job board and Natsu followed close behind them. Natsu pulled a job request off the board and peered closely at it. The half naked boy walked over to them.

"What's wrong, can't read?" he mocked.

"Gray, shut up," Erza snaped, causing him to start trembling in fear.

"Igneel did taught us to read!" Natsu defended himself and Kiyoshi, trying to read what was written on the paper.

"I'm sure Igneel did his best," Erza says. "Tell you what, I'll teach you to read."

"Really? Thank you very much!" Kiyoshi said gratefully as Natsu started protesting. Erza shot him her infamous death glare, causing Natsu to seek refuge behind Kiyoshi.

"Natsu's graeful too," Kiyoshi says, grabbing Natsu's hand before he could get away.

So Erza taught Natsu and Kiyoshi to read and Kiyoshi developed a friendship with Gray Fullbuster whilst Natsu developed a friendship/rivalry with the stripper.

* * *

"I found a dragon's egg!" Natsu declares as he ran into the guild carrying a large egg with blue marking on it over his head, the scarf Igneel left for him flying behind him. He runs over to Makarov who was sitting in his regular spot and held the egg out to him.

"An egg? Where on earth did you find that?" Makarov questioned the younger twin.

"Over in the forst to the east!" Natsu answered.

"Heh, that's a pretty good find for you Natsu," Gray says from beside Kiyoshi, who looked over at him and said, "Gray, your clothes."

"So what, shall we eat it together or not?" Gray asked. Natsu glared at him as he held the egg away from him.

"We're not going to eat it! I'm going to hatch it!"

"Are you sure its even a dragon egg?" Gray asked.

Natsu pointed to a design in the egg as he said, "that mark there looks like a dragon claw." Kiyoshi walked over to Natsu and peered at it too.

"That's looks nothing like a dragon claw," he mutters but goes unheard by his twin.

Natsu looks after the egg with the help of Lisanna, a girl that Kiyoshi was convinced Natsu had a crush on. After Natsu went on a rampage because the egg went missing and Elfman revealed that he took the egg to help out the egg hatched to reveal not a dragon but a blue cat with wings. After getting over the shock of that the cat had wings (and that it had hatched from an egg) everyone started cheering on how cute it was. The cat dropped onto Natsu's head where it said it's first word.

"Aye!"

Natsu ended up calling the cat Happy because everyone had been angry a minute ago and it bought happiness to everyone

* * *

"E-excuse me sir," a train conductor asks as he sticks his head into the train compartment where Natsu and Happy were in. "A-are you OK?"

Natsu had grown up to be of middle height with a black weist coat with gold trimming that was open, a matching waist coat held with a brown belt, white trousers and brown open toed sandles. He was still wearing the white scarf Igneel gave him around his neck. His usually tanned face was beginning to turn green from his motion sickness.

"Aye," Happy says, holding his paw up. "He's always like this."

"Impossible, I'm never getting on a train again," Natsu mutters as he leans out the window, covering his mouth as he tried not to barf.

"You say that all the time Natsu," Happy points out.

The train stops at Harjion train station and Happy hops off.

"Natsu, are you sure Igneel will be here? It seems to small for him," Happy asks. "Natsu?" Happy turns around to see the train heading off, Natsu still hanging from the window with a look of horror upon his face.

"Haaaaaaaaaaapppppppppyyyyyyyyy!!"

After what felt like an eternity and Natsu's stomach threatening to force itself out of his mouth the train finally stopped at the next station. Natsu stumbled off the train and into the street, his stomach still threatening to force itself out of his mouth. Natsu stumbled around before he collapsed into the pavement.

A magic four-wheeler stops beside Natsu and Kiyoshi frowns at him from behind the wheel. Kiyoshi was wearing a red leather jacket with a white trim located on the sides of his collar and its suspender area, white arm straps in the areas of his biceps, yellow fiery designs on the cuffs, blue navy pants and dark brown shoes. The maroon goggles Igneel gave him was now covering his eyes.

"Let me guess you were left on the train again by your flying cat friend?" he questioned. "Get in the backseat and try not to throw up on my seats."

With great difficulty Natsu climbed into the back seat and layed across it, trying his best not to throw up as Kiyoshi drove off.

"I wonder why you get motion sickness and I don't," Kiyoshi says, pulling his goggles up onto his head. "I'm a Dragon Slayer too so shouldn't I be suffering from motion sickness too?"

"B-B-Brother," Natsu begun to say but stopped when he felt himself about to throw up.

"I'm convinced that motion sickness isn't a side effect of being a Dragon Slayer but a side effect of being you," Kiyoshi says. "There's Happy."

Kiyoshi pulls over to where the blue cat was waiting, Natsu instantly rushed out of the car, declaring, "I've been revived!"

"Natsu's got the right idea," Kiyoshi points out. "Happy, next time can you make sure you don't leave Natsu on a train. I'm sick of having to clean it after he's been in it."

The car dips as Natsu leans his arm on the roof and leans down to peer at Kiyoshi through the window. "Kiyoshi, you get out of the car." Natsu grabbed Kiyoshi out of the car, Kiyoshi protesting all the way. Natsu drops Kiyoshi onto the ground with an 'oof' and stares down at him, looking intimidating with his face half concealed by shadows.

"Why don't you get motion sick?" Natsu asked, crouching down to peer at Kiyoshi's face. He obviously hadn't been listening to Kiyoshi in the car. _"I ... I don't know why," Kiyoshi stutters, covering his head with his hands. "Please don't hurt me." Kiyoshi looks up at Natsu with teary eyes.

"Kiyoshi, you know I'll never hurt you," Natsu says, sweat dropping at his brother's split personality.

"Natsu, I think we should be going now!" Happy says, summoning his wings and taking flight. "Bye bye Scaredy Natsu!"

"His name is Kiyoshi Happy!" Natsu yells at his feline friend. Kiyoshi cowers at Natsu's raised voice.

"P-please don't raise your voice Natsu," Kiyoshi stutters, covering his face with his hands. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry Kiyoshi!" Natsu says, sitting down beside Kiyoshi and draping his arm around his brother's shoulders, said brother jumping and hiding his head again. Natsu groaned and stood up but Kiyoshi grabbed his arm.

"It's going to storm later so wear this jacket," Kiyoshi says, scrambling at the back of the car before throwing a red jacket with white designs on it. Natsu caught it and grumbled as he slid the jacket on. Kiyoshi went through a personality change again as he sat behind the wheel again.

"Where exactly are you going?" Kiyoshi asked.

"We've come here to find Igneel," Natsu answered. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Igneel will be here?" Kiyoshi asked. "This town seems to small for him."

"Of course he's here!" Natsu grumbled. Kiyoshi shrugged and drove off, leaving behind a trail of fire.


	2. Prologue 2: The Heartfilia Twins

**Ashley Heartfilia's profile:**

**Based off: Lucy Ashley**

**Appearance: Edolas appearance after Cancer cuts her hair**

**Nicknames: Scary Lucy (by Happy for some reason), Ash (by Lucy)**

**Occupation: Fairy Tail Wizard**

**Magic: Celestial Wizard (her and Lucy share contracts with the Zodiacs along with her own silver keys)**

**Weapons and techniques: whip, torture techniques**

**Portfolio: Ashley is one of the scariest girls in the guild along with Erza, which causes Happy to call her Scary Lucy much to her annoyance. Ashley has a massive crush on Kiyoshi Dragneel but shows it by using her torture techniques on him. Ashley is the only one who knows that Lucy has a crush on Natsu Dragneel and teases her about it.**

* * *

 

"Eeeh? There's only one magic store in this town?" a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes and wearing a pink camisole, a short black pleated skirt with a brown belt and brown high heeled boots asks as she leaned towards the short old man. This girl's name was Lucy Heartfilia. Another blonde identical to her with short hair, dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large erect collar that is exposed at the front, cut to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage, no leggings, a pair of long thigh-high boots that appear to be held up by thin overlapping belts. The leotard appears to be stylized with a single metal shoulder-guard on the right shoulder and a sheet of white fabric attached to her right hip cascading down to her knee. She also wears a single white sleeve over her forearm and has a decorative black tattoo encircling her upper left arm. This girl was her twin sister Ashley Heartfilia.

"This town is more a fishing town," the shopkeeper explains. "But you can look around. I'm pretty sure there would be something here to your liking. What about this? It can change the colour of your clothes!" To prove his point he changed his shirt to purple. Lucy turned away and expects a shelf with a range of silver coloured keys as Ashley expects the different type of weapons.

"I've already got it," Lucy says. She leans down and expects a silver key. She grabs it and holds it out towards the shopkeeper. "How much is this?"

"Two thousand jewels," the shopkeeper answers. Lucy hugs herself, resting her breasts on her arms as she leaned in towards him.

"How much is it?" she repeated in a seductive tone.

"Two thousand jewels," the man repeated, immune to Lucy's seduction techniques. Ashley pushes her sister out of the way.

"Leave it to the professional Luce," she says. Her voice was identical to Lucy's but deeper. She sits halfway on the desk, her leg up to show off her thigh and leans towards the man, her breasts practically shoved into his face.

"How much is it?" she asked, puckering her lips and causing the shopkeeper's face to turn red with embarrassment.

Lucy and Ashley stepped outside of the shop, Lucy clutching the silver key to her chest and Ashley fuming.

"Even when I used my sex appeal on that guy he still only lowered it to one thousand jewel!" Ashley fumed. "I should have used one of my tourture techniques on him. In fact, I am!"

Ashley turned to go back into the store but Lucy grabbed her before she could.

"Ash, forget about it. I got the key didn't I?" Lucy tried to calm her hot tempered sister down. Lucy was one of the four people in the guild who could calm Ashley down, the other three being Master Makarov, Erza Scarlet and Kiyoshi Dragneel. The truth was Ashley had a thing for Kiyoshi Dragneel but didn't know how to react to it, instead using Kiyoshi to test all her new tourture techniques on. The poor boy was terrified of her.

"Fine," Ashley sighed, turning away from the shop. "I have better things to do."

They stop when they heard the sounds of women squealing and running past them. A girl shrieks, "a famous wizard has come to town! It's Salamander!"

"Salamander? Is Natsu here?" Lucy asked.

"Does that mean Kiyoshi is here too?" Ashley questioned, her cheeks turning slightly red. "Great, I have a new torture technique to try out." Lucy sighed.

"Ash, you're never get a chance with him if you terrify him all the time," Lucy points. Ashley looks at her sister with a smirk.

"What about you huh?" Ashley teased, leaning towards Lucy with her hands on her hips. "When are you going to confess to Natsu?"

Lucy flushed and looked to the side, away from Ashley to see a group of women surrounding a good-looking man with black hair, wearing a black cloak and a purple tattoo on his face.

"Hold on, that isn't Natsu," Lucy whispered. Ashley looked over too and frowned.

"Nope, no Kiyoshi," she whispered. "I guess I can't practice my new torture technique until we get back to the guild."

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome but I have some errands to run at the port," 'Salamanda' says. He clicks his fingers and purple flames illuminate underneath his feet, raising him up. "I'm having a soirée on my yacht tonight and you're all invited!"

And he shoots off like a rocket, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Ashley groans in annoyance at the fake Salamander. "I hate men like that."

"Hey, it's Lucy and Scary Lucy!" a voice calls. Ashley and Lucy turn around to see Happy and Natsu coming towards them, the former flying and the later running. Ashley glares at the blue cat which had spoken before.

"Stop calling me Scary Lucy you stupid cat!" Ashley yells. "My name is Ashley!"

"Aye, I knew that," Happy replys.

"Then why do keep calling me that?!" Ashley yelled. Happy took refuge behind Natsu, trembling in fear as Ashley gave him her infamous death glare that was on par with Erza Scarlet's.

"Salamander is so dreamy," a girl says from the port as she stood around with her friends.

"Who's Salmander?" one of her friends asked, confused. The other two girls looked at her in shock.

“How can you not know Salamander? He's a famous wizard," the first girl said.

"And he's a member of that famous guild Fairy Tail!" the second friend gushes. Ashley, Lucy, Happy and Natsu look to the girls in shock at the mention of their guild's name.

"Fairy Tail?" Ashley and Natsu repeated.

"He's having a party on that yacht over there isn't he?" Happy asked, pointing to a yacht in the distance. "Should we check it out?"

Natsu looked over at the yacht and his face instantly turned green at the thought of being on that ship. "Make Kiyoshi go instead." Ashley and Lucy both groan in sync.

"I don't understand how you get motion sick but Kiyoshi doesn't," Lucy says.

"You're identical twins too right?" Ashley asks. "Shouldn't you have something like that in common?"

"Name me something you and Lucy have in common!" Natsu demands, a fireball protruding in his mouth.

Ashley and Lucy pulled out a gold key each, holding then up. "We have the same contracts with the zodiac Celestial Spirits," they both say together.

"We're the only Celestial Wizards who share contracts with some of the spirits," Lucy says.

"It's nearly impossible for a Celestial Spirit to have two contracts with two different Celestial Wizards," Ashley puts in.

"It doesn't matter if you have the same magic; most wizard twins do," Natsu says, not sounding pleased. "Kiyoshi and I are both Dragon Slayers; we were taught Dragon Slayer Magic by the same dragon. Dragons normally don't teach their magic to two humans let alone one."

“Alright smart ass we get your point!" Lucy and Ashley yell in sync. "If you really insist call Kiyoshi!"

Fifteen minutes later Kiyoshi's magic four wheeler pulled up at the side of the road, Kiyoshi's goggles on over his eyes. Lucy, Ashley, Happy and Natsu climbed into the car and Natsu instantly turned green. Ashley looked over at him from the front seat with a frown.

"Luce, let's switch places," Ashley more commands than asks.

"Ah ..." Lucy begins but Ashley pulls her out of the back seat and climbs in beside Natsu. Lucy grumbles things as she climbs into the passenger seat beside Kiyoshi.

"Lean on me Natsu," Ashley says, wrapping her arm around the moaning Dragon Slayer and pulling him to rest against her. Lucy turns away from them, her face going red with jealousy. Kiyoshi noticed but didn't say anything and Ashley smirked at her sister's reaction at Ashley's fondness towards the younger Dragon Slayer twin.

Well it would have been fondness if Ashley didn't punch Natsu in the stomach, knocking him out instantly and causing him to fall limp on her lap.

"That's a great idea, why haven't I thought of it before?" Kiyoshi says as he drives towards the port closest to the yacht after Lucy and Ashley explained what they were doing. Kiyoshi parked the four wheeler but stayed in the car, refusing to get out.

"I only agreed to bring you here," Kiyoshi says. "I didn't agree to fight with you."

"Come on Kiyoshi," Lucy pleads the older Dragon Slayer twin. "Thanks to Ash Natsu is out of commission and you're the only other Fire Dragon Slayer here!"

"I knocked him out to bring him out of his misery," Ashley muttered in defense.

"What does me being a Fire Dragon Slayer have to do with it?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Because that guy on the ship is a Fire Wizard," Lucy answers and Happy says "aye," in response. Kiyoshi looks at them for a while before he finally answered.

"No."

Ashley looks over at Kiyoshi from over her shoulder and pulls him out of the car where she crouched down and started cracking Kiyoshi's back over and over again, causing Kiyoshi to start crying out.

"You're not going to help us, huh?" Ashley asked as she used one of her infamous torture techniques on Kiyoshi.

"I-I-I ... I'm sorry!" Kiyoshi cries. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

"Ash, was that really neccassary?" Lucy asked as Kiyoshi sat against his car and started crying. Ashley places her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows at Lucy.

"He agreed to come didn't he?"

They formed a plan that Happy would fly Kiyoshi to the yacht while Ashley and Lucy stayed with Natsu until he woke up and Ashley would summon Aquarius to pull the yacht to sea so that Natsu could fight whoever was on the yacht without getting motion sick because they knew Kiyoshi wouldn't be fighting them. So Happy flew Kiyoshi to the yacht, dropping him onto the deck and causing the yacht's passengers to stare at him in shock before they started attacking him with their magic. Kiyoshi shrieked and started running away from them instead of fighting back but it gave the others enough time to wait for Natsu to recover. So when Natsu begun to stir Ashley grabbed the key bag from Lucy and pulled out Aquaries' gate key.

"Open, gate of the water bearer: Aquaries!" Ashley calls as she swipes the key down and a giant blue mermaid appears above the water, holding a vase.

"Hello Ashley," Aquaries greets.

"Aquaries, wash that yacht out to shore," Ashley demands, pointing at the yacht which was lighting up with magic circles. Aquaries did what she was told, drawing the water into the vase and then taking control of the water and created a wild whirl-pool, causing the yacht to crash onto the land. Kiyoshi stumbles off the ship, his eyes spinning as he tried to gain his bearings again. Lucy stared at Aquaries with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Hold on, how come when I ask you to do something you give me attitude and get me in the frenzy but when Ashley asks you to do something you do it without any complaint?" she demanded the water bearer. Aquaries glared at her.

"Because Ashley is my favourite," she answers before closing her gate, disappearing back into the spirit world. Lucy was beyond shock.

"What?! That's no fair!"

Ashley smirks at her sister as Natsu jumps onto the yacht beside Kiyoshi, the yacht passengers staring at the two in shock.

"I must still be dizzy," one of them says. "I'm seeing double."

Natsu looked at 'Salamander' and says, "so you're a wizard from Fairy Tail?"

"What of it?" 'Salamander' asked.

"Let me get a good look at your face." Natsu stares hard at 'Salamander's' face and pulls the red jacket off, displaying his red Fairy Tail mark. "We're Natsu and Kiyoshi from Fairy Tail and we've never seen your face before!"

"That mark," one of the men say. "Bora, they're the real thing."

"Idiot, don't call me by that name!" 'Salamander' who was actually named Bora yells.

"Bora," Happy whispers. "He was expelled from a guild called Titan Nose a couple of years ago."

"He was banished for theafs using magic," Ashley clarified. "I hate men like him."

"I don't care if you are a bastard or a good person," Natsu says angrily. "But I won't let you use our guild's name!"

"Natsu ... don't over do it ... please," Kiyoshi says, still dizzy.

"Whatever, you're a noisy brat!" Bora says, sending purple flames towards Natsu and Kiyoshi which completely surround them. Bora smirks as he thinks they were burned in the fire and turns away.

"Yuck, this is the worse fire I've ever tasted," Natsu says, shoving some flame into his mouth. "Are you really a Fire Wizard?"

"This tastes worse than the chicken soup you made last year Natsu," Kiyoshi says.

Natsu and Kiyoshi devour the flames and Bora stares in shock at the two Dragon Slayers who were unharmed and had eaten the fire he had sent as them.

"Now I have a fire in my belly that's raging to get out," Natsu says. Kiyoshi sighs.

"Natsu, you need a new line," he mumbles to his twin. "That line is getting old."

Natsu ignored his twin's comment and punched his fists together, creating a red Magic Circle with a dragon in the middle, the Magic Circle of a Dragon Slayer. Fire rose up from the ground as Natsu crouched, getting ready to spring, and punches Bora, sending him flying. Kiyoshi sucks in a large breath, his cheeks inflating as he sucked in a large amount of air.

" **Fire Dragon: Roar**!" Kiyoshi shouted, cupping his hands together in front of his mouth and sending a whirlwind of fire out of his mouth, straight for Bora, hitting him dead on. Bora flew through the air and Natsu went to finish him off with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist, defeating the other Fire Wizard and destroying the peer in the process. Kiyoshi sweat dropped.

"You over did it Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards the twin Dragon Slayers with her own twin behind her, Happy resting on her shoulders.

"We better run if we don't want to get caught," Ashley puts in. They all agreed and ran towards Kiyoshi's magic four wheeler where he drove them to the guild. Ashley knocked Natsu out again and smirked at Lucy as she played with his hair as his head rested in her lap and Happy started teasing with his usual "Ashley llllooooves Natsu."

"I do not you stupid cat!" Ashley fumes.

"You do love him Scary Lucy," Happy teases.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Ashley!"

"Aye, I know that!"

"Than why do you continue to call me that?"

* * *

 


	3. The S Class Mission

The warm water rushed over Lucy's body, massaging her aching muscles and washing away anything from that day's tough mission that Natsu had dragged her on. The feeling of Natsu's warm hand on her arm, Natsu flashing her that trademark smile of his that made Lucy's heart flutter, everything about Natsu made Lucy's cheeks heat up. Luckily she was in the shower alone so no one could see her blush or if they did she could just blame the steam from the shower. 

After Lucy was done she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower, doing a double take when she saw Ashley standing at the sink, wrapped in nothing but a towel and brushing her short hair. Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of her sister. 

"I thought you left the bathroom," Lucy shrieks, almost slipping over on the wet floor. Ashley caught her in time. 

"Obviously I wasn't finished in here yet," Ashley answers bluntly, turning to the mirror again. "I'm almost done."

The two twin sisters did whatever they were doing and walked out of the bathroom together, still wrapped in the towels, and Lucy shrieked when she saw Kiyoshi and Happy sitting on Lucy's bed and Natsu sitting at her desk reading the novel she was working on. 

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!" Lucy shrieked, causing Kiyoshi to flinch and cover his head. 

"Lushie, stop scaring Scaredy Natsu!" Happy protests. Ashley smirks at Happy's nickname for Kiyoshi and Natsu muttered something under his breath. Lucy looks over at him and panics when she realised he was reading her novel, kicking him in the cheek as she grabbed the stack of paper from him. 

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO READ THAT?!" Lucy shrieked, clutching the stack to her chest. Natsu rubbed his swollen cheek as he walks to Lucy's bed to sit beside Kiyoshi who had calmed down from Lucy's outburst. 

"God Luce, the point of a novel is to be read," Ashley says, placing her hands on her hips and giving her sister a look. 

"Well, maybe I don't want anyone to read it yet!" Lucy shoots back, mirroring her sister by placing her hands on her hips and giving her sister the same look. Natsu stares hard at the two sisters standing side-by-side. 

"Pfft."

Lucy and Ashley turn their heads to look at the younger Dragon Slayer twin. 

"What's so funny?" Lucy demanded. She raised an eyebrow at something that crossed her mind. "Wait, you were thinking that Ashley's body is better than mine, weren't you?"

"Well I'm willing to show you more if you like," Ashley says, going to take the towel off but Lucy stops her, her face horrified. 

"Please don't."

"I was thinking you could totally pull a mirror act," Natsu says, spinning around really fast, making it seem like there were two Natsus. Lucy and Ashley pull the same angry look at Natsu. 

"Not happening!" they bellow together. 

"Wow, Lushie and Scary Lucy are totally in sync," Happy comments. Ashley turns to glare at the blue cat, whose fur stood up on end at her glare. 

"Enough with the Scary Lucy you stupid cat!" Ashley yells. Happy flies into Kiyoshi's arms, who jumps at the sudden intrusion. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lucy asked. 

"We wanted to invite you to come to a S Class mission with Happy, Kiyoshi and I!" Natsu declares, beaming. Kiyoshi does a double take at Natsu's words.

"Wait - what?!" Kiyoshi demands, trembling. "How did you get an S Class mission? We're not allowed to go on S Class missions Natsu! We're not even allowed on the second floor! How did you get the job?" Kiyoshi was trembling so hard he may just fall apart. He wasn't worried about Erza and Makarov's wraths - they don't release their wraths on Kiyoshi because of the way he is - but he was worried about Erza and Makarov releasing their wraths on Natsu. Natsu was far too naive to know good from bad. 

"That sounds like fun," Ashley says, smirking at the thought of breaking rules. "When do we go?"

"Now -"

"We are not going!" Lucy shrieks. "I don't know about you but I don't want to be kicked out of Fairy Tail!"

"Don't be such a baby Luce," Ashley says. 

"I'm not going."

Natsu and Happy look disappointed while Kiyoshi looks relieved. 

"OK," Natsu says sadly, walking to the window. He and Happy jumped out of the window together, Happy catching Natsu before he could hit the ground. 

"CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR?!" Lucy screamed. Kiyoshi stood up off the bed and headed for the door. 

"I'm sorry about Natsu Lucy," Kiyoshi says with a sweet smile. "He can get a bit out of control."

"Thanks Kiyoshi," Lucy sighs. Kiyoshi bids goodbye and leaves. Through the door unlike the other two. Lucy sighs again. 

"Why does Kiyoshi use the front door but Natsu doesn't?" Lucy asked herself as she walks to her bed. Something crackles underneath her feet and she looked down to see a piece of paper underneath her foot. She bent down to pick it up and realised it was the S Class job request. She started panicking. 

"What's up with you?" Ashley asked as she changed into her green pajamas. 

"The idiot - Natsu - left the job request here!" Lucy panicked. "If the Master comes here he'll think that I stole it!" Lucy looked down at the job request again and did a double take. 

"Now what?" Ashley asked. 

"One of the rewards is a golden gate key!" Lucy shrieks. Ashley's mouth drops in shock. 

"Really? Which one?" she asks. Lucy doesn't answer, instead a devilish look passes over her face. 

"I'm really beginning to rub off on ya, aren't I Sis?" Ashley comments as Lucy runs to the window. 

"HEY NATSU! ON SECOND THOUGHT I MIGHT TAG ALONG!" Lucy called into the night. She realised that Natsu was nowhere in sight. 

"I'll find him," Ashley says. She quickly dressed into her regular clothes, grabs her whip and leaves. 

"Woah, I've never seen a frog like this one before!" Natsu says happily as he stares down at the purple frog-like creature that was staring up at him. Natsu crouches down to be level wth the frog-thing before leaping at it. The frog-like creature jumps out of the way before Natsu could grab it and Natsu starts jumping after it like a frog himself. 

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy asks as he watched the younger Dragon Slayer twin jump after the frog-thing. Kiyoshi had dropped them off at a random place because Natsu had threaten to throw up in his backseat and Happy went anywhere Natsu did. 

"I'm starving!" Natsu answers back, turning his head to look at his feline buddy as he leaps. He crashes into something soft and squishy and he looks up to see that the frog-thing was now a giant frog-thing. The giant frog-thing stared down, looking like it wanted to eat him. Natsu screamed and ran away from it, the giant frog-thing jumping after him. 

"Natsu, use your magic!" Happy yells. Natsu stops and turns to give the giant frog-thing a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist but he stops when a blonde jumps in front of him, a whip extending and slapping the giant frog-thing, which turned and jumped away. Natsu looked at the blonde and thought it was Lucy until he got a good look at her hair. 

"Hey Scary Lucy!" Natsu and Happy greet in unison. Ashley narrows her eyes in a glare. 

"Enough with the Scary Lucy!" she yells. 

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. 

"Lucy had a change of heart," Ashley answers, still glaring at the two. "She decided to go to the job with you."

Natsu and Happy share a knowing look. 

"I knew leaving the job request there would work," Natsu sniggers. "I knew Lucy wouldn't be able to let it go if a gate key was a reward."

"So, when we going?" Ashley asked. Natsu looks at her and grins. 

"Now! We have to leave before Erza finds out!" Natsu shivers at the thought of Erza. 

"Alright, let's go!" Ashley declares, turning away. 

Later that night ...

"Why did you drag me along with you?" Kiyoshi asked as he trails behind Natsu as they walked through the town of Hargeon. Lucy looked eager for a new gate key but also nervous and Ashley looked like she wanted to test her torture techniques on anyone in sight. 

"Because we need the full strength of a Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu answers. Kiyoshi looked like he wanted to cry. 

"You have enough strength on your own! You don't need me!" Kiyoshi nearly screamed. Natsu groaned at his brother's annoying antics. 

"So this job, where is it?" Ashley asked. 

"It's on the Cursed Island Galuna," Natsu answered. Kiyoshi and Lucy flinched. 

"A cursed island?" they both asked together in panic. "Why did I agree to this?"

"We have to destroy the moon," Ashley says after she snatched the job request off Natsu and read it. "That sounds impossible."

"You never know if a job is impossible or not Scary Lucy," Happy says. 

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME SCARY LUCY!"

The group came to a stop in front of the deck where a guy was sitting in a boat, staring at the group in wonder. Natsu stared out to sea where he could just see an island off in the distance. 

"OK, let's swim," Natsu yells over his shoulder as he gets ready to dive off the port but Ashley grabs his arm before he could dive. 

"We are not swimming," Ashley says slowly as if talking to a small child, giving off a scary aura. Natsu and Kiyoshi both flinched back, Natsu because Ashley's face reminded him of Erza and Kiyoshi because he's Kiyoshi. 

"Than how do you expect us to get there?" Natsu asked. 

"By boat you idiot!" 

Natsu flinched again at the thought of having to ride on transportation. Kiyoshi on the other hand looked excited about having to ride a boat but that died down when he remembered where they were going. Both Dragneel twins tried to get away for different reasons and the Heartfilia twins grabbed them before they could get anywhere. As the Dragneel twins tried to get away from the Heartfilia twins Happy walked over to the guy who was watching them. 

"Excuse me sir, can you take us to Galuna Island?" Happy asked the man. 

"Huh? You want to go to Galuna Island?" the man asked. "That place is cursed. I don't know why you want to go but you won't find a sailor who will want to take you. Even the pirates avoid that island."

Before Happy could say anything else Gray showed up, scaring Kiyoshi at his sudden arrival and angering Natsu at his sudden arrival. 

"What are you doing here Ice Princess?" Natsu demanded, glaring hard at the Ice Make Wizard. 

"I'm here to drag you back to the guild," Gray answered, glaring hard at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Master's orders."

"You mean they found out already?!" Natsu demanded, mouth hanging open in shock. 

"If you go back now you may avoid being expelled," Gray says. "Let's go."

"Expelled?!" Lucy and Kiyoshi gasp in panic and shock, not being able to imagine their lives without Fairy Tail. 

"I don't wanna!" Natsu, being the stubborn boy he was, fires at Gray. 

"I'm going to go on an S Class quest!" Ashley fired right back. 

"They call it an S Class quests because idiots like you two don't stand a chance on them," Gray points out. That angers Ashley further. 

"Who're you calling an idiot you perverty iceberg!" she screams in his face, sending his hair flying and the bottom of his open jacket (surprise, surprise, he was wearing clothes) back. 

"Well, if Erza found out about what you're doing ..." Gray points out, knowing that it would get to the flame brain idiot and the celestial bad girl.  

Natsu flinched, imagining Erza giving him her infamous death glare. But still Natsu was still as stubborn as ever and he turned away. 

"I'm doing this to put Erza to shame! I'm not going back!" he yelled. 

"This is a direct order from the master! I'm taking you back! Don't complain if you get hurt during this!" Gray yells, swinging his arm out behind him and a blue magic circle formed over his hand, ice shards forming in the palm of his hand.

"You want a piece of me?!" Natsu yells in reply, also swinging his arm behind him and a red magic circle formed over his hand, a flame rising in the palm of his hand. Kiyoshi and Lucy sweat drop and the man looked surprised at the two. 

"Magic?" he whispers. "Are you wizards?" Ashley and Kiyoshi look over at the man, as does Natsu and Gray who were being pushed apart by Lucy who was standing in between them. 

"You wouldn't be going to the island to rid the island of its curse, would you?"

"Yep!" Natsu answers at the same time Gray and Kitoshi shout "No!" The man seemed to be listening to Natsu as he stands up and grabs a row. 

"Get in, I'll take you there," he says. While the others stared at the man in shock Natsu took that as a chance to knock Gray out, kicking him in the cheek and sending him crashing into the ground where he tied him up and rolled him into the boat. 

"Let's go to The Cursed Island of Galuna!" Natsu says with a large grin. Kiyoshi gulped in fear. 

"I wish it was Erza who came to get us," he mutters as he knew that Erza would have been able to bring them back. 

He'll rather face Erza's wrath than go to the Cursed Island of Galuna.


	4. Galuna Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this at the start but because Edo-Gray and Edo-Natsu are friends Gray and Kiyoshi will be friends in this. Gray doesn't see Kiyoshi as a flame brain idiot like Natsu

Natsu was hanging over the side of the boat, his face turning green and his arms hanging limply into the water. Moans and groans of motion sickness was the only sound heard above the gentle swaying of the waves hitting the boat and the occasional chirping of seagulls.

"I know it's a little late but I'm getting scared," Lucy mutters from where she was sitting across from Gray, who was trussed up by Ashley. He had woken up shortly after Natsu knocked him out so Ashley took it upon herself to knock him out again using one of her torture techniques and then tied him up with her whip.

"The sound of the waves hitting the boat is so relaxing, isn't it Natsu?" Ashley asks, flashing a sadistic grin at the motion sick Dragon Slayer. Kiyoshi sat beside his brother, glaring at Ashley. The only times he was brave enough to stand up to her was when he was in some sort of transportation and Ashley knew not to get on his bad side when in a transportation: whilst Natsu was a strong fighter outside of a moving vehicle and was vulnerable inside one Kiyoshi was scary as hell _inside_ any type of transportation.

"Mm ... y ... eah ..." Natsu muttered. His stomach did a flip and he threw up over the side of the boat. Ashley screwed her face up in disgust.

"Hey, why did you suddenly decide to take us to the island?" Kiyoshi asked, looking up at the man who was rowing the boat along. He didn't look down as he answered.

"My name is Bobo," the man answers. "L-"

He was interrupted by Ashley's sudden burst of laughter, hitting the side of the boat and causing it to rock violently, also causing Natsu to almost fall out of the boat. Kiyoshi caught him before he could fall over the side and Lucy glared at her sister.

"W-hat-haha-a f-haha-funny name!" Ashley howled in laughter. Bobo had the urge to push her out of the boat and make her swim the rest of the way.

"As I was saying, long ago I was a man of that island," Bobo goes on, turning away from the laughing girl. "I escaped that aweful cursed island."

"What is the curse?" Happy asked.

"The tragedy will fall upon you too. That's what it means to go to that island! Do you think you can remove the curse? The demon curse?" Bobo moved the cloak aside to show his arm. Or what everyone thought was an arm. It resembled a black beatle arm with some spikes on the knuckles. The others (except for Natsu) stared at Bobo's hand in pure shock.

"Your hand ..." Gray breathed, forgetting that he was trussed up. Bobo looked up towards the island that was getting closer and closer.

"It's come into view," Bobo says, causing the others to look up. "Galuna Island!"

The group looked towards the island and stared in awe as it came clearer.

"By the way mister," Lucy starts to say, turning around. Her eyes widen when she notices that Bobo was gone.

"What is it Luce?" Ashley asked, also turning around. Her eyes also widen when she noticed that Bobo was in fact gone. Kiyoshi and Gray looked up in shock too.

"Where did he go?" Kiyoshi asks, standing up and grabbing the oar, steering the boat towards the island.

"Hooray for Kiyoshi!" Happy declares with a wide smile. "The expert at any type of transportation. Unlike _someone_." Happy looked over at the green-skinned younger Dragon Slayer twin. It was surprising how two identical people could be so different.

"Did he fall overboard?" Gray questioned, looking over the side of the boat but couldn't see anything. Happy dived into the water, disappearing from everyone's sight. Ashley whistled in fascination.

"I always took that cats hated water," she muses. "Happy is one strange cat: liking water; standing on his hind legs and walking around; being able to fly; talking. Where did Salamander find that cat?"

"Happy hatched from an egg," Kiyoshi tells her.

"I'm convinced that cat is an alien," Ashley admits.

Happy's head emerged from the water and he calls, "he's not underwater."

Suddenly the waves hitting the side of the boat started to get heavier and harder, causing the boat to rock violently. Kiyoshi sat down quickly so he wouldn't fall into the water and Happy quickly got back into the boat, taking refuge in Lucy's arms.

"W ... hats that sound ...?" Natsu mutters. The others looked up to see a gigantic wave heading towards them.  

"It's a tidal wave!" Kiyoshi shrieked, grabbing hold of Natsu to keep him in the boat. 

"We're going to be sucked in!" Ashley shrieked. "Happy, pick up the boat and fly!"

"I can't, I'm not strong enough!"

"Than what's the point of having wings when you can't use them to get out of these situations?"

"Undo this whip! I'm about to die!"

"Oh, shut up Ice-block!"

The tidal wave swept the the boat up as it got bigger and bigger. Everyone screamed as the boat was thrown around, the tidal wave carrying the boat towards the island really fast. The Fairy Tail Wizards could only see black as the wave completely covered them.

* * *

When everyone came to they were lying in the middle of nowhere, the boat completely smashed and their stuff all over the place. Gray was surprisingly still trussed up, maybe because Ashley's whip could last through even a volcanic eruption; Natsu still looked like he was on the boat, his face as green as ever and Happy flung over his chest; Kiyoshi's eyes were spinning as he tried to get his bearings; Lucy's hair was windblown and was coming undone; and Ashley's revealed white bra was falling off, revealing her breasts to the world but she didn't seem to mind.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Lucy asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ashley answers, also getting to her feet. Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head.

"ASHLEY! FIX YOUR BRA!"

Ashley looked down and saw that the bra had fallen half off. Instead of fixing it she completely took it off. 

"I think I'll take it all the way off," she says, throwing the bra into the ocean. "It's nice to have it off."

"ASHLEY! THERE ARE THREE BOYS AND A CAT HERE!" Lucy screamed in horror. Ashley gave her sister a devilish grin that said ' _and why should I care_?' Lucy pulled her purple jacket off and forced it onto Ashley and made sure it covered the leotard that Ashley always wore.

"That was unnecessary Luce," Ashley says but she keeps the jacket on. She looks around and walks over to Gray and pulled her whip off him, causing him to grunt. Natsu and Kiyoshi both stood up slowly and Natsu gaped at the forest behind them.

"Are we on Galuna Island?" he asked.

"The tidal wave must have pushed us onto the island," Gray says, walking up beside Kiyoshi.

"Gray, your clothes," Kiyoshi points out. Gray looked down to see that he was wearing only his boxers.

"Crap, how'd that happen?"

"You can't keep your clothes on even when you're being swept away in a tidal wave, can't you Ice Princess?" Natsu asked, getting into Gray's face.

"Shut up Flame Brain!" Gray shouts.

"Icicle Toes!"

"Flame Breath!"

"Elsa the Snow Queen!"

"Ash For Brains!"

"Fifty Shades of Gray!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Gray and Natsu flinched back from Ashley, who was glaring hard at the two. Even though Ashley wasn't glaring at Kiyoshi at all he still trembled.

"A-aye!" Natsu and Gray stuttered, dropping to the floor in front of the short haired blonde as if they were worshiping her. Ashley smirked, liking that they went as far as dropping to their knees in front of her.

"I wonder what that was," Lucy mutters to herself. Ashley turned to give her sister a questioning look. Lucy went on, "that guy's arm. Was it the demon curse? And he disappeared."

"Who cares! Let's go exploring! Exploring!" Natsu, who took the chance to escape Ashley while she wasn't looking, starts walking towards the woods with Happy flying behind him.

"Aye!"

"W-wait Natsu!" Kiyoshi shrieks, scrambling to his feet quickly and grabbing Natsu's arm. "The job request said you should be wary of exploring!"

"Don't be a fraidy cat Scaredy Natsu!" Happy says cheerfully.

"HAPPY!"

"There should be only one village on this island," Lucy muses. "And the headman of the village made the request."

"That's where we should go first," Ashley agrees. She starts to head for the woods too.

"Not you too Ashley ..." Kiyoshi almost sobs.

"Wait a second!" Gray shouts. Natsu and Ashley turn to glare at the Ice Make Wizard.

"What? You can't be for turning back after coming this far?" Natsu demands. Ashley cracks her knuckles.

"No, I'm coming with you," Gray answered. The others stared at the Ice Make Wizard in shock. "It's irritating to see you guys go to the second floor ahead of me. And things would be boring if you were expelled."

Ashley grinned. "So you're not going to rat us out? I'll give you an _Ashley Neck Crack_ as an award for helping us out." Gray thought about that time when he witnessed Ashley giving Kiyoshi an _Ashley Neck Crack_ , a neck massage that was at first agony where Ashley dug her knuckles into the veins in someone's neck really hard but later, after the agony was gone, the feeling was pure _bliss_. An _Ashley Neck Crack_ would have been nice if it wasn't agony to start with. It was one of Ashley's Thirty Two Massages that Ashley did after one of the difficult jobs. The reason that some of them were so resistant to pain was Ashley herself. "Well done Ice Princess! I don't usually hand them out easily." Gray scowled when she called him _Ice Princess_. It was irritating enough that Natsu called him that.

The group walked through the woods, looking for the village. Kiyoshi jumped at about everything, clutching to Natsu's arm for protection. Natsu scowled but didn't say anything. It was hard to believe that Kiyoshi was the older out of the two. Finally the group came to a giant gate made out of bamboo sticks with a sign saying Keep Out on it.

"Well, we're not allowed in the village," Kiyoshi says, hurriedly turning around. "So we can't do the job no more."

Ashley put her hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder and he slowly turned his head to look at her, his face paling when he saw the dark look she was giving him. It was the look she gave the enemies they were facing when she was out for blood.

"Excuse me! Can you open up for a bit!" Lucy called. Natsu had a scowl on his face.

"I give up," he sighs. "Let's bust the door down."

Lucy twirled to glare at him. "No!!!"

"Who's there?" someone called from over the gate.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail!" Lucy answered. "Um ... we took your request!"

"Fairy Tail? We never got word that someone had taken our request."

The others flinched, trying to come up other a reply, but luckily Gray came up with something quickly.

"There must have been a delay in the reply getting to you," he tells them. "But if you won't let us in we'll be on our way."

"Shut up! I'm not going anywhere!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"I want to see everyone's marks!"

Everyone showed their guild marks to whoever was standing on top of the gate, Ashley having to turn around to show her purple mark on her thigh. The people on top of the gate whispered to each other before one of them called out, "you two girls, take your clothes off!" Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head and Ashley begun to unzip the jacket but Lucy quickly stopped her. Did Ashley have no shame?

"What does that have to do with anything?!" she yelled to the men on too of the gate, who looked kind of embarrassed.

"Uh sorry, I got a bit carried away," the man answered. "Come on in." The figures on top of the gate disappeared and with a loud creak the gates begun to open slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll like to thank everyone who is reading this and giving kudos. I dedicate the next chapters to those people!


	5. Confessions in a Shower

The villagers were waiting for the group on the other side of the gate, completely covered in robes and stuff, obscuring their entire body. A tiny man stood in front of the group holding a crescent moon shaped staff in his hand. Kiyoshi guessed that he was the village chief.

"I bid you welcome, my dear wizards! I am Moka, the village chief. _Ahem, ahem_ ," the village chief greets. "First there is something you should see. Everyone, take off your cloaks."

The villagers all take off their cloaks to revel some sort of demon deformity, where it be their legs, arms or a horn on top of their heads. The Fairy Tail Wizards stared at them in shock, not being able to say anything, even Natsu and Ashley, who could say anything in any situation.

Finally Gray breaks the silence. "I thought something like this will happen."

Perhaps Gray breaking the silence caused Natsu to react, and the only thing he blurted out was: "your sideburns are huge!" to Moka, who looked at him in confusion.

"Er ... no. What I wanted you to notice was this," Moka says, holding up his hand. "Did this surprise you? Ahem, ahem. Everything on this island has some sort of deformity. Dogs, birds. All affected by the curse. Ahem, ahem."

"I don't want to sound like I'm questioning you but what makes you think it's a curse?" Gray asked. "Are you sure it isn't some kind of disease?"

"We've tried all different types of doctors but they all said there was no type of disease, ahem," Moka explains.

"I wonder how you ended up like that," Ashley muses. "Have you been exposed to some kind of experiment?" 

"No, the moon's 'magical power' has something to do with the way we look," Moka explained.

"The moon's 'magical power,'" Kiyoshi repeats, gulping in fear.

"Ever since ancient times this island has collected moonlight. It's what makes the island beautiful," Moka explains. "But two years ago the moon begun to turn purple."

"Purple?" Lucy repeats.

"Ever since the moon first turned purple, these demon deformities have begun to show up," Moka explained. Happy looked up to see the clouds covering the moon beginning to shift.

"The moon is coming out!" Happy points out. The others look up to see that the moon was now fully on display. And ...

"It really is purple," Lucy gasps, covering her mouth.

"How come the moon never looked purple in Magnolia?" Ashley asked.

"This is the curse of the moon's magic," Moka pants. Suddenly all the villagers begun to scream in pain, clutching their heads or their throats as their bodies begun to physically shift into a frightening appearance. Kiyoshi shrieked and hid behind Natsu, who was watching with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in shock. Everyone else couldn't seem to find the right words to say as they watched the villagers howel in agony; Lucy and Ashley were even clutching each other as they watched.

Finally after the screams died down the villages were left panting, their forms completely different from before. Now whatever demon deformity they had before was now all over their bodies; they looked like actual demons now.

"You see what happens when we are exposed to the moon?" Moka asked. "We take on the forms of demons!"

"Y-you ..." Kiyoshi gasps, no words coming to his mouth.

"You guys look so cool!" Natsu gasped in awe, gaping at the villagers who stared at him in shock. 

"He thinks we look cool," someone mutters.

"You guys have horns and stuff!" Natsu starts fanboying. "I'm so jealous! I wish _I_ had horns and wings! That'll be so cool!"

Kiyoshi flinched at Natsu's words but the others thought that it was part of his wimpy personality. If only they knew ...

"Hey Flame Brain, I don't think the villagers think they look cool," Gray says, hitting Natsu on the back of the head.

"These poor people didn't ask for this to happen!" Lucy put in, also hitting Natsu on the back of the head, but not as hard as Gray. The only one who would have did that and knocked Natsu out for a week was Ashley, and lucky for Natsu she wasn't in the mood to hit anyone.

"Ever since this has happened some of the villagers were beginning to lose their humanities," Moka explained, looking sad. "We had no choice but to kill them. My son Bobo was one of them."

"Bobo, as in the guy who bought us here?" Ashley asked. "Does that mean he was a ...?"

"... ghost?" Kiyoshi finished.

"Please, we beg you: break the curse," Moka pleads. Lucy's heart wenches as she stares at the village chief.

"We promise to help in any way we can," she promises.

"The only way to break the curse is to destroy the moon," Moka told them all.

The team couldn't think of a reply to that.

* * *

 "How are we supposed to destroy the moon?" Ashley asks as she flops down on a futon in the middle of two others, wearing a really short nightgown.

"If we destroy the moon I won't be able to catch moon fish anymore!" Happy cries, flinging himself onto the floor. "And I love moon fish."

"We can figure it out in the morning," Natsu grumbles, flinging himself onto the second futon. "I'm beat."

"I think I'll crash too," Lucy mumbles, rubbing her eyes. "Two of us have to share with someone else and one of us will have a futon to ourselves. Who'll share with the beast?"

"Why don't the twins share with each other and I have my own futon," Gray says, flinging onto a futon. Lucy grumbled and slid into the futon beside Ashley and Kiyoshi slumped beside Natsu.

Not fifty seconds later Ashley and Lucy reared up in bed, annoyed. Natsu was snoring loudly, breathing fire in his sleep and Gray had somehow pulled his boxers off, the blanket the only thing covering him.

"How am I supposed to sleep beside the beast and the perv?" Lucy and Ashley asked together. At least Kiyosh wasn't being a beast or a perv.

"You'll get used to sleeping beside Natsu," Kiyoshi grumbled, sitting up. "After sleeping in a nest made of hay and then a hammock with him you barely hear the snoring."

"But he's breathing fire in his sleep," Ashley points out. "How do you sleep through that?"

"As a Fire Dragon Slayer heat doesn't bother me," Kiyoshi answers simply. Ashley groaned.

"It's bothering me. Kiyoshi, come with me."

"Huh?"

Ashley got to her feet and pulled Kiyoshi into the bathroom where Natsu's loud snores didn't make it. Ashley let go of his hand and walked to the shower and turned it on, waiting for it to steam up the bathroom.

"Do you think the water will make me look like them?" she asked.

"You dragged me here to ask me that question?" Kiyoshi asked, eyebrows raised.

"Don't be an idiot," Ashley chuckles. "Want to shower together?"

Kiyoshi face went as red as Erza's hair. Ashley removed the night gown, letting it fall to the floor around her feet before stepping into the shower. Kiyoshi covered his face, turning away. Ashley chuckled slightly and grabbed his hands and gently pulled them away from his eyes. Kiyoshi gulped, not knowing what he should do when Ashley was naked but treating him with such gentleness that was rare for the Heartfilia.

"You're cute when you're blushing," Ashley mused, placing a hand on Kiyoshi's bright red cheek. "I've always liked you, ever since that day we first met when you broke that love spell placed on me by that idiot."

"I-I-I like you too," Kiyoshi replies. How many times has he dreamt of Ashley confessing her love to him? Even though in his dreams Ashley was fully clothed and they were standing under the stars, the moonlight illuminating them in a silvery glow as they shared their first kiss, not standing in the middle of a steaming bathroom with Ashley standing naked in front of him.

"Alright than," Ashley says, leaning towards Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi Dragneel will you do the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kiyoshi didn't know if he should accept, being in the middle of a bathroom wasn't the most romantic way to confess your love for someone and than agree to date them. But Ashley was asking him and she may not ask again.

Kiyoshi nodded shyly and hid his face as Ashley undresses him and pulled him into the shower with her, the steam now completely illuminating the bathroom.

* * *

"Wait - when did you two happen?" Lucy and Natsu demand as they walk through the village. They were staring at Ashley and Kiyoshi, who had their hands clasped together. Kiyoshi was still slightly flushed from last night's shower incident - if he could even call it an incident. They had ended up making out in the shower, Ashley later commenting that Kiyoshi became a lot like Natsu during that time, if Natsu was not so oblivious. Kiyoshi had revealed that he knew about Lucy's feelings toward Natsu and that Natsu was completely oblivious to them.

"Last night," Ashley answered with a smug grin.

"Wait - when you dragged Kiyoshi into the bathroom with you?" Lucy asked. "So you actually did something in the shower?" Ashley nodded. "Did you ... you know ... sleep together in the shower?"

"No, no," Ashley says, waving her free hand. "We haven't gone that far ... yet."

Kiyoshi blushed harder.

"Wait, showering together? When did this happen?" Natsu was totally confused.

"Don't worry," Ashley brushes Natsu's question off. "Let's go."

They walked through the jungle-like island, trying to find at least any clue to why the villagers took demon forms when the moon was high. Natsu however was too focused on the new couple to worry about their job for the time being.

"How long have you two been in love with each other?" he asked, walking backwards in front of the couple.

"That's none of your business," Ashley snapped. Natsu and Happy share a look, Happy giggling behind his paw.

"Scary Lucy and Scaredy Natsu loooooooooove each other."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME SCARY LUCY!"

"But -"

"'Would you guys be quiet. We don't know what is in this jungle' is what my Mistress says."

"Luce can't be bothered to walk on her own two feet so she brings out Horologium," Ashley comments. "I wish I had a contract with a spirit that could carry me around. So not fair."

Suddenly Natsu and Kiyoshi stop dead in their tracks, sniffing the air.

"'What do you two smell?' my mistress ask timidly," Horologium says in place of Lucy.

"Something's coming," Natsu growls.

Suddenly out of the sky a giant rat falls to the ground, wearing what looked like a maid's outfit.

"'It's a giant rat!' my Mistress screams in fear," Horologium says.

"That thing stinks!" Natsu says in disgust, covering his nose.

"'Hurry up and defeat that thing' my Mistress orders," Horologium says. "'Aye' says the other."

Inside Horologium Lucy looks to the side to see that Happy had somehow gotten in with her. Her mouth drops open in shock at him simply being there. It was nearly impossible for someone to get inside Horologium's body without her letting them in.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the oversized rodent," Ashley says, drawing a silver key. " **Open, Gate of the Animal Tamer: Animalia**!"

In a puff of smoke a teenage boy appeared. He looked like Tarzan with a cheetah skin loincloth, elephant skin boots and a tiger skinned scarf. The animal clothing weren't made of actual animal skins - Animalia just wore them to look more like an animal tamer.

"Animalia, take care of that rat!" Ashley ordered.

"Yes Monkey!"

"DON'T CALL ME MONKEY!"

Animalia saluted Ashley and jumped onto the giant rat's back, placing his hands on its head. A golden light formed around his hands and it seeped into the rat's ears, causing it to freeze.

"You have an animal tamer as a Celestial Spirit?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yeah," Ashley answered. "I was tempted to use him on Natsu a couple of times."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu demanded.

"'Gray, finish off the rat right now' my Mistress demands urgently," Horologium says. "'Aye, sir' the other puts in. 'Happy, get out of Horologium's body right now' my Mistress demands angrily. 'But it smells like fish in here' the other says happily."

"Arg, you don't have to repeat everything Lucy says in there," Ashley yells at the Celestial Spirit. "Gray, take care of the rat while Animalia has it under his influence!"

"Already got it," Gray says. He does his whole hand thing when he's going to cast a spell and yells: " **Ice Make: Floor**!"

Ice covers the ground towards the giant rat, which slipped and fell on its back. Animalia jumped off and landed in front of Ashley in a saluting pose.

"Thanks Animalia," Ashley says with a grin.

"No problem monkey," Animalia says before disappearing.

"DON'T CALL ME MONKEY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horologium: ‘This one will be focusing more on Kiyoshi and Ashley's relationship and the next two will be focused on Natsu and Lucy’ the author says. 
> 
> Animila: Things between dragon boy and monkey will be getting steamy. 
> 
> Ashley: DON'T CALL ME MONKEY! BETWEEN YOU AND THAT CAT I DON'T KNOW WHO'S MORE ANNOYING!


	6. Deliora and the Snow Empress

"I can still smell that stupid rat," Natsu grumbled, wrapping his scarf around his nose and mouth. "That thing smelled horrible."

"Breath from your mouth Natsu," Kiyoshi tells him. "That's what I'm doing."

Kiyoshi realised that Ashley and Lucy were staring at Natsu's exposed neck. He looked over and saw they were staring at the jagged scar on the side of his neck.

"What are you staring at?" Natsu asked, his voice muffled by the scarf. Ashley leaned in and ran a finger over the scar, causing Natsu to giggle and step away.

"Natsu's ticklish on his neck," Happy explained. "I found out when I accidently brushed his neck with my tail. He was a giggling mess."

Ashley smirked, imagining Natsu giggling like a school girl.

"When did you get a scar on your neck?" Lucy asked.

Natsu unconsiously ran a hand over the scar before shrugging. "No idea. I've had it since Igneel found us. He said I already had it. I have no idea how I got it or how long I had it before he found us."

"Do you remember when he got the scar Kiyoshi?" Ashley asked.

"No idea," Kiyoshi lied. The truth is he did, but he didn't want them to know about that. It was a bad memory, and Kiyoshi doesn't like to look back on a bad memory. Natsu had no idea how lucky he was not to remember anything from back _then_.

"Woah," Natsu suddenly says. They all stop and look up to see themselves standing in front of a temple. "This is so cool!"

Natsu ran into the temple, the darkness swollowing him, and Happy quickly followed him. The others groaned.

"Can't that Flame Brain use his brain for once?" Gray says angrily.

"I'm pretty sure Natsu doesn't even have a brain," Ashley chuckles.

"Hey Scary Lucy, you'll love it in here!" Happy says, flying back to the entrance.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME SCARY LUCY! MY NAME IS ASHLEY!"

"Aye, I know that!"

"THAN WHY DO CONTINUE TO CALL ME THAT!"

Happy didn't answer, instead pulled out a bone. "Look what I found!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, A DOG!?"

Happy turned around and went back into the temple. The others had no choice but to follow behind him. They found Natsu, who was looking around.

"I think this place is unstable," he muses, stamping his foot on the ground.

"DON'T STAMP ON THE GROUND IF IT'S UNSTABLE YOU FLAMING IDIOT!" Gray yelled, but it was too late. The floor gave in and they all fell, landing on the ground below with a loud thump each. Ashley rubbed her throbbing head as she sat up and she quickly turned her head to the side when she heard a choking sound. Happy had a bone-size lump in his throat.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT THE BONE YOU STUPID CAT!" she yelled.

"Where are we?" Kiyoshi asked, looking up. Ashley forced Happy's jaw open and shoved her hand down his throat, feeling around for the bone as she answered.

"No idea ... found it!" She pulled the bone out of Happy's throat and threw it over her shoulder, hitting Natsu in the head.

They decided to find a way out of the cave they were in and ended up finding something trapped in ice.

"There's a giant monster in ice!" Natsu yelled. Gray and Kiyoshi stared at it in horror.

"Deliora?" they both shouted out in shock. "What is he doing here?"

"Deli-what?" Natsu and Happy repeat, sharing a look.

"The Demon of Chaos," Kiyoshi muttered. "I thought he was sealed away four hundred years ago."

"It was only sealed away ten years ago," Gray tells him, shocked at the fact that Kiyoshi even knew who Deliora was. "Ten years ago my master Ur, the one who taught me magic, placed her life on the line to seal Deliora in ice. I don't understand how Deliora could even be here."

"Let's melt the ice and destroy it then!" Natsu says, illuminating his hands in fire. " **Fire Dragon** \- argh!"

Gray punched Natsu in the face, putting his flames out and causing him to stumble to the side. Gray was beyond angry at the younger Dragon Slayer twin.

"No Fire Wizard should be anywhere near that ice!" he snapped.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to go about it, Ice Pri -"

Gray covered Natsu's mouth before he could finish that sentence. Natsu narrowed his eyes, readying some kind of rude retort, but Gray silenced him again. That was when Natsu heard the voices coming their way.

"Is this where you heard the voices Toby?"

"Oooooon."

Lucy, Ashley, Gray, Natsu, Kiyoshi and Happy hid behind a couple of rocks as two men came into view. One was wearing a long green and white coat, had blue hair and large eyebrows and the other looked like a lion with lion ears, long hair and shirtless, scratching his stomach as he walked beside the other one.

"It's daytime and the Snow Emperor and Empress want us to walk around here; I'm sleepy," the shaggy eyebrow one says, the other one answering with an "ooooon." The first one looks at the lion boy and asked, "did you get some moon drip on you?"

"Hey! This is part of the costume! You should already know that!" the lion man answers.

"I was teasing you, you idiot," shaggy eyebrows says.

"Ooooon."

"Moon drip? Does he mean the curse?" Lucy questioned.

"Yuuka, Toby, Angelica was harassed by someone."

A girl with pink hair walks into view, a sad look upon her face. The other two greet her.

"Sherry."

"Ooooon."

"Why are you so worried by that over grown, stinking rat?" Yuuka asks, annoyed.

"She is not an over sized, stinking rat; Angelica is love," Sherry says.

"There is something seriously wrong with that girl," Lucy whispers.

"They're not from this island, their smell's different," Natsu whispered. Kiyoshi nodded in agreement.

"You can tell that from their scent?" Ashley asked the Dragon Slayer twins.

"A Dragon Slayer has a really powerful nose," Kiyoshi whispered in answer.

"Trespassers have come to the island," Sherry says. "We must get rid of them before the Snow Emperor and Empress find out. They've already seen Deliora."

"What's this I hear about trespassers?" a feminine voice asks.

Another woman walks into the room, ice high heels clacking across the ground. She was wearing a floor length snow white dress with blue snow flake patterns on the bodice and the hem of the dress, a white and blue masquerade mask that covered the top of her face. Blue black hair was flowing down her back in a braid with snow flake shape crystals wound in it.

"Some trespassers have come here and they hurt Angelica," Sherry tells her. "They do not feel any love."

"Sherry, would you shut up about the whole 'love' business," the black haired woman says as she walked toward the demon. Gray's eyes widen at the sound of her voice, as if it were familiar to him.

"Of course Snow Empress," Sherry says, bowing her head. The Snow Empress looked up at the demon in the ice and touched the ice.

"The moon drip ceremony will take place tonight and the Snow Emperor and I will revive Deliora," she says. "Come on, we have to meet the Snow Emperor."

The Snow Empress turned on her heel and left, leaving a trail of ice in her wake. The other two followed, Toby slipping on the ice as he went. When Kiyoshi and Natsu couldn't hear their steps anymore they slowly emerged from hiding behind the rock and Gray walked to the demon, looking up at it with bitter anguish. Lucy walked up to him and placed a hand on his shaking shoulders.

"You seemed to have known who that woman was before," she said gently, rubbing his back as he tried not to cry.

"Not exactly," he murmured, closing his eyes as he fought back the tears threatening to fall. "Her voice was just familiar, that's all."

"You seem to know Deliora?" Kiyoshi says, walking towards Gray. "Did you have a history with him?" Gray nodded.

"Deliora attacked my village, killing everyone in it," Gray explained. "My family, my friends; everyone were killed by Deliora. I was the only survivor."

Gray clenched his fist, ice magic swirling around his hands as he glared at the demon. "Snow Emperor, Snow Empress, I'm not going to let you make Ur's sacrifice vein. I will stop you, even if it kills me."

"Such strong words from a strong man," Ashley says, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Ashley, now's not the time for that," Kiyoshi scolded. He didn't like his girlfriend being insensitive to his friend at a time like this. _His girlfriend_. That still sounded foreign to his ears.

"Hey Droopy Eyed Ice Princess," Natsu starts to say, but Gray interupts him while speaking to Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi, you recognised Deliora before and you said that Deliora was sealed up four hundred years ago," Gray says to Kiyoshi, who shuffled his feet uncomfortably and looked down.

"Igneel told me about him," he answers after a while. "Igneel told me that the person who created Deliora had sealed him away in his book four hundred years ago. Someone must have released him or something. And the reason I recognised Deliora before is because I've seen pictures of Zeref's Demons, including Deliora."

"Who?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side. _Why did that name sound so familiar_? Natsu wondered.

"A Black Wizard that lived over four hundred years ago," Kiyoshi answered, not wanting to go any deeper than that.

"Hold on," Natsu mutters, realising something else. "How come Igneel told you and not me?"

"No idea," Kiyoshi answered. "Maybe because he knew you would go on a rampage and try and find Deliora and destroy him to prove your strength."

"Damn right I would!" Natsu yelled, flames burning from his mouth. "I would pound that Black Wizard to a pulp if he were still alive - OUCH! What was that for?"

"You're being annoying," Ashley snapped as Natsu rubbed his sore head after she clocked him.

"Don't get on Scary Lucy's bad side Natsu," Happy says, sneering.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME SCARY LUCY YOU STUPID CAT! MY NAME IS ASHLEY!"

"Aye, I know that."

"THAN WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO CALL ME THAT?!"

"The moon drip ceremony is tonight," Lucy says, breaking Ashley out of her rage at the blue cat. "We'll have to stay here until night."

"I'm not staying here until night!" Natsu yelled. Not ten seconds later he was fast asleep on the ground, the others standing around him.

"Does anyone know any games?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I've got something!" Lucy says; holding up a silver key. " **Open, gate of the Lyre: Lyra**!"

What appears to be a young girl wearing a dress, curly hair and wearing a bonnet on her head materialises out of nowhere, a pair of small wings and a harp on her back. Ashley looked annoyed at the Celestial Spirit's appearance.

"Oh Lucy! You hardly summon me!" Lyra gushes, clearly happy that Lucy had summoned her.

"I can only summon you three days a month," Lucy points out.

"Is that so? Can I sing you a song? What do you want to hear?" Lyra asked.

"Whatever you want," Lucy answers.

"I want to hear a song about fish!" Happy says.

"Alright, I'll sing whatever I want!" Lyra says, sticking her thumb up. She takes the harp off her back and sets it on the ground and strumed it, getting a soothing beat on. Happy and Lucy relaxed, closing their eyes as Lyra begun to sing.

_♪Words are born, words fade away. Words continue to live in you, When you're stuck, they change into courage♪_

Natsu mumbled something in his sleep, Lyra's voice relaxing him further than he already was. Kiyoshi dropped to the floor beside him, pulling Happy onto his lap and stroking his head, Happy becoming like an actual cat at the gesture.

_♪Let's step out, your stronger than back then So don't hesitate Believe the words, of that time♪_

As Lyra finished the song Lucy and Happy realised that Gray was crying, but he quickly denied that he had been crying.

"Lyra is good at singing about people's feelings," Lucy explained, looking over at Ashley, whose eyes were red and her cheeks shining. "Ash, were you crying?"

"N-n-no," Ashley quickly denied, wiping her eyes. "Something must have blown into my eyes."

"She was crying," Happy assured.

"I WAS NOT CRYING!" Ashley snapped.

"She defiantly was crying," Kiyoshi says, placing Happy on Natsu's chest and walking over to Ashley. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around Ashley, pulling her to him. Ashley leaned her head on Kiyoshi's chest and sighed. "OK, I was thinking about my mother. I don't want to talk about it."

Kiyoshi nodded, knowing he shouldn't pry into something like that. Instead he stroked Ashley's blonde hair gently, kissing her scalp.

Lucy asked Lyra to sing a cheerful song and they fell asleep sometime, only to be woken by a strange noise. They each looked up and realised that there was a purple light coming down from the roof, shining down on Deliora.

"The moonlight ... is it melting the ice around Deliora?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go to where the light is coming from!" Gray yells. The group of wizards run to the top of the temple, hiding behind a couple of fallen tree branches. A group of people wearing funny masks were chanting things in a foreign language, surrounding the moonlight. Yuuka, Toby and Sherry were there too, watching.

"I see what's going on here," Lyra says. "It's an ancient spell called moon drip. It's powerful enough to break any spell, including Ice Shell. And what the villagers think is a curse must be due to the moon drip. The moonlight would be powerful enough to contaminate the human body."

"They don't understand what it means to revive Deliora," Gray hissed. "Deliora would destroy them all. We have to stop them."

"Shh, someone's coming," Lucy whispered.

Two people walked up the stairs. One was the Snow Empress and they guessed the other was the Snow Emperor.

"The intruders escaped, didn't they?" the Snow Empress asked Sherry, who nodded.

"I can't let anyone near Deliora," the Snow Emperor says. "Destroy the village."

"Yes."

"Ooooon"

Gray had tensed up when the emperor spoke, his voice also familiar to him. Both of their voices were.

"It can't be ..." Gray muttered.

The Snow Empress reached up and took the masquerade mask off, dropping it to the ground and turning around so that Gray had a clear view of her face, revealing dark blue eyes and a face Gray would recognise anywhere. All the blood drained from his face.

"Onyx ..." he muttered in disbelief.

"You know her?" Ashley asked. Gray nodded, not taking his eyes off the girl who was known as Onyx.

"She's my sister."


	7. The Fullbuster Siblings

***Flashback***

_"Big Brother! Big Brother! Look what I found!" a three-year-old Onyx calls cheerfully, running into a five-year-old Gray's room, holding a bluish white horn in her hand that was the size of an adult's index finger._

_"What's that Onyx?" Gray asked, putting his Ice Magic book down and sliding off the bed, kneeling in front of his younger sister and taking the horn out of her hands._

_"I think it's a baby dragon horn!" Onyx answered, her smile widening at the thought. "Do you think a dragon lives around here, Big Brother?"_

_"Onyx, enough with the 'Big Brother'," Gray laughed, ruffling his sister's blue black hair which was the same shade as his. "Just call me simply 'Gray' silly."_

_"No," Onyx giggled, pirouetting. "When I grow up I want to be an Ice Dragon Slayer! I want to do Dragon Slayer magic!"_

_"And I want to do Ice Make Magic like Dad," Gray says, walking back to his bed and sitting down. "Let's see if our wishes come true Onyx."_

_"Yeah! Yeah!" Onyx says cheerfully. "I'll be an Ice Dragon Slayer some day! You'll see Big Brother!"_

_"Onyx, enough with the 'Big Brother.'"_

***End flashback***

Gray stared at Onyx, who was watching as the three people walked down the hill to annihilate the innocent villagers and not doing anything about it. Gray thought that Onyx had died along with the rest of his village when Deliora attacked but here she was, waiting to revive the very monster that destroyed their lives.

Pure rage coursed through Gray, heating up his usually cold heart.

"I don't like having blood on my hands, but I have no choice," the Snow Emperor says, putting an arm around Onyx. Onyx looked up at with a far away look upon her face, one that Grat could not quite decipher.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this," Lucy and Ashley growl, Ashley itching to use a Torture Technique on the Snow Emperor and Empress.

"I'm sick of hiding!" Natsu yells, standing up. He puffed up his cheeks, taking a deep breath and willing the fire in his lungs up and breathed a large amount of fire into the air. "We will be the ones to stop you!"

Onyx's eyes widen at Natsu's fire breathing and looked up at the Snow Emperor, who was staring at something over Natsu's shoulder. The rest of the group had stood up since Natsu had rated them out and her eyes had widen at the sight of Gray.

"That mark," Sherry says, looking at the red guild mark on Natsu's shoulder. "They're from Fairy Tail."

"So the villagers contacted a guild for help?" Yuuka wondered.

"I thought I gave you an order to eradicate the village," the Snow Emperor says sternly. Gray runs forward, getting in the right position to cast a spell.

"Stop this!" he yells. " **Ice Make: Floor**!"

Gray crashes his hands on the ground and ice cascades towards the Snow Emperor, who swipes his hand to the side, blue-green ice also cascading across the ground towards Gray. The two ice floors crashed into each other, smashing apart and falling to the ground like small hail.

"He uses Ice Magic too?" Ashley wondered.

"Whatever you're doing Lyon, stop!" Gray yelled. " **Ice Make: Hammer**!"

A giant hammer made out of ice forms in the air and it rockets towards Lyon, who doesn't move from his spot as it got closer and closer. Onyx ran in front of him and opened her mouth, the ice hammer flowing into her mouth the way fire flowed into Natsu's and Kiyoshi's mouth.

Gray froze.

" _When I grow up I want to be an Ice Dragon Slayer_!"

Onyx took a deep breath, her cheeks expanding, drawing the ice that she had devoured into her lungs.

" **Ice Dragon: Roar**!" A whirlwind of ice blew out of her mouth, heading towards Gray, but Kiyoshi quickly ran in front of his friend, also taking a deep breath, his cheeks expanding and drawing fire into his lungs.

" **Fire Dragon: Roar**!" A whirlwind of fire blew out of Kiyoshi's mouth, heading towards Onyx. The Ice Dragon Roar and Fire Dragon Roar hit each other dead on, causing the two Dragon Slayer Magic to clash. However fire would always beat ice in anything. The ice breath exploded, sending ice raining down around them, and both Dragon Slayers panted hard.

"So Big Brother, we both got our dreams of becoming a Dragon Slayer and an Ice Make Wizard, huh?" Onyx panted.

"Why are you reviving Deliora Onyx? Lyon?"

"I won't let you get away with this Ice Breath Two!" Natsu yelled, running towards Lyon and Onyx. Lyon placed his hand towards Natsu and ice formed around him, trapping his body in ice so that only his head and limbs were visible. Natsu looked annoyed.

"NATSU!" Kiyoshi shrieked, trying to run to him, but Gray held him back and kicked Natsu down the hill.

While rolling down the hill Natau yelled "YOOOOOU BAAAAAASTARD!" to Gray before rolling out of sight.

"You kicked your friend away?" Lyon asked. "Onyx, go after him and take care of him." Onyx nodded and went after Natsu.

"Lyon!" Gray yelled. "How do you know my sister?"

"She's your sister, huh?" Lyon asked, getting into a battle stance.

"Happy and Kiyoshi, get Lucy and Ashley out of here! Go warn the villagers!" Gray yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ashley protested.

"Aye!" Happy yelled in reply, picking up Lucy with his tail and flying off. Kiyoshi grabbed Ashley's hand and led her away from the battle that was about to start between Lyon and Gray.

* * *

 "I'm going to kill that bastard Lyon! He'll get a flaming fist to his face and I'll burn him into ashes! I don't care what Ice Princess would do!" Natsu yelled as he tempted to run with the ice around him but with difficulty. He was going to kill that Ice Princess Two when he got out of this ice cage!

Natsu stopped when a new scent filled the air, something that had not been there before. It smelt like snow and another scent, like the wild. It was what dragons usually smelled like. It was a scent customary to a Dragon Slayer. Natsu turned around slowly - since it was hard to move in this damn thing! - and saw Onyx approaching him, an ice trail following close behind her. Looking at her closer, her scent stronger, Natsu realised that she looked like Gray and smelled similar to him.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"You are that boy's twin brother?" Onyx asked. She must be talking about Kiyoshi.

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsu asked rudely. He was sick of being surrounded by Ice Princesses.

"Are you a Dragon Slayer too?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah."

Onyx stepped forward and placed her lips on the ice surrounded Natsu and it drew into her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of this thing," Onyx says, drawing back to speak before going back to eating the ice around Natsu. When the ice was gone Natsu and Onyx stared at each other, kind of awkwardly too.

"Um ... why did you help me?" Natsu asked.

"You're a Dragon Slayer like me," Onyx answered. "Dragons are loyal to each other. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Did your dragon disappear seven years ago?"

Natsu froze, staring at Onyx in surprise. Igneel had disappeared seven years ago too.

"Yeah," Natsu answered. "July 7, X777."

"My dragon mother, Frost, disappeared that exact same day," Onyx explained. "I had only been with her for three years."

"Frost the Ice Dragon," Natsu muttered. "That name sounds so familiar."

Without saying anything else to the Ice Dragon Slayer Natsu turned on his heel and ran away from Onyx, trying to get to the village to help the others get them out. However he stopped when he realised he didn't remember the way there. He turned around and ran back to where he had last seen Gray and Lyon fighting each other. However when he got there he found a badly beaten Gray, alone. Gray was struggling to stay awake and Natsu picking him up, surprising him.

"Idiot ... what are you doing?" Gray whispered. He looked over Natsu's shoulder and saw Onyx standing behind Natsu and then he realised that the ice covering Natsu was gone. Onyx walked over to them and placed a hand on Gray's forehead.

"Lyon and I only wanted to revive Deliora to destroy him," she explained. "Lyon wanted to surpass your magic teacher Ur and I wanted to avenge Mama and Papa. It wasn't anything bad. I didn't even agree to the whole killing the villagers thing either."

She turned on her heel and gestured for Natsu to follow her. They ran through the forest, following the scent of the villagers that Natsu hadn't picked up before, and came up to the village. They walked passed the gate and Onyx stopped straight away but Natsu kept walking, ignoring Kiyoshi yelling at him to stop walking. Natsu stepped onto the trap Lucy had set and fell in, dropping Gray who had fallen unconsious in the process.

"Natsu, are you OK?" Kiyoshi asked, getting to his knees and extending his hand to Natsu.

"Who was the idiot that came up with this?" Natsu asked, taking Kiyoshi's hand. Kiyoshi hurled Natsu out of the hole.

Leaving Gray inside.

"You left my brother in there," Onyx says, walking over to the hole.

" **Ice Dragon: Icey Bridge**." 

A bridge made out of ice formed from the top of the hole to the bottom of the hole just in front of Gray. Onyx walked down the bridge, hoisted Gray over her shoulder, and walked up the bridge.

"I have to wait for the bridge to melt now," she grumbled. "Is there anywhere I can put Gray to rest? Somewhere quiet?"

"Hey, Onyx or whatever your name is," Ashley says, walking up to the Ice Dragon Slayer. "Why do you have to wait for the ice to melt? Can't you eat it or something?"

Onyx, Natsu and Kiyoshi stared at Ashley as if she had grown a second head, even though her second head was actually on Lucy's body.

"Ew, no," Onyx answers as if it was the worst thing she could possibly do.

"Would you eat Animalia or any of your other Celestial Spirits?" Natsu asked. Ashley blinked in confusion.

"No, of course not."

"Well it's the same thing for a Dragon Slayer," Kiyoshi explained, gentler than Onyx and Natsu.

"Are you saying that you can eat fire or ice but not your own?!" Lucy asked, her eyes popping out of her head in shock.

"Aye!" Happy answers. "If they eat their own element made from their own magic it'll be like a fish eating their own fins!"

"Of course you'll be comparing this to a fish!" Ashley snapped.

"You don't have to yell at me Scary Lucy."

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME SCARY LUCY! MY NAME IS ASHLEY YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Aye, I know that."

"THAN WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO CALL ME THAT?!"

"Hey, there's no need to be obnoxious at the moment," Natsu says.

"DON'T CALL ME OBNOXIOUS!"

"Is she on her period?" Onyx whispered to Lucy, who looked beyond surprised at that question.

"HEY!" Ashley yelled, glaring hard at the Ice Dragon Slayer. Ashley looked like she wanted to rip Onyx's head off so Onyx decided to cast a spell just in case.

" **Ice Dragon: Icey Skin**!" Onyx's entire body turned into ice, making her look like an ice sculpture. She was a true ice princess.

"I'll have to start calling her Ice Prince since Gray is already the Ice Princess," Natsu says. Onyx looks over at him and for the first time actually get's a good look at his face. Her cheeks redden, beginning to burn as she stared at his face.

 _What is this feeling_? Onyx thought, placing her hands on her fluttering heart. _Why is my face burning? Why is my heart beating so fast? Is this ... love?_

Onyx thought about her foster mother, Frost the Ice Dragon. She remembered how Frost used to gush over a Fire Dragon named Igneel.

She sniffed the air and froze, a disgusted look taking over. Kiyoshi and Natsu also sniffed the air and grimaced. They all knew what that smell was.

"Urg, that stupid rat," Natsu grumbled. They looked up at saw the giant rat Angelica flying towards them, carrying a giant bucket in its paws.

And whatever substance that was in it did not smell _right_ to the three Dragon Slayers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make it Gray Surge that was with Lyon but thought nuh, maybe make my own character. So I did and here's Onyx!
> 
> Another thing, I was rewatching some of the scenes of Taurus and thought ‘why is my horoscope a pervert?’ My brother's horoscope is Sagittarius and they're practically the same and my other brother is Cancer and I can't imagine him like that.


	8. Ember Knightwalker

Angelica the giant stinking rat throws the giant bucket over the village, the tiny droplets of the green stuff falling towards the baffled villagers and wizards. One tiny green droplet was heading for Lucy, who held her hand up, muttering, "jelly?" as it got closer and closer to her. Natsu, who smelt what it actually was, which was not jelly at all, pushes her out of the way, the green droplet landing on the ground and burning a hole in it, Lucy staring at the tiny hole with wide eyes.

"It's acid," Ashley realised. "We have to get the villagers out of here now!"

"We won't have enough time!" Kiyoshi shrieked, clutching Ashley to his chest protectively.

"Everyone get to the middle of the village now!" Natsu yelled, the villagers and the wizards quickly complying. "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

Happy grabbed Natsu and flew him towards the green acid, both of Natsu's hands engulfed in flames.

"Take the flames of my left hand and the flames of my right hand together and you get," Natsu mutters, bringing his hands together. " **Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame**!"

An explosion erupted in the middle of the acid, causing it to break apart and causing it to separate from the middle, falling around the village except in the middle where everyone was standing. The village chief, who had trouble getting away from his son Bobo's grave, stared at the gravestone that had survived the assault of the green acid.

"Bobo's grave survived," he whispered to himself but gasped when someone knocked the gravestone over.

Yuuka and Toby.

"The villagers are still alive?" Yuuka questioned, annoyed. "And the Snow Empress is here too? Snow Emperor will not be happy when he hears."

"Ooooon," Toby mutters, scratching his stomach as he looked around at the demonized villagers.

"I'll take care of these idiots," Natsu says, not turning to face the others. "You lot go find Pinkie and the stinking rat."

"Right," Ashley agrees, running in the direction Sherry and Angelica went.

"Natsu, be careful," Kiyoshi says before following Ashley. Lucy and Happy stay behind, staring at Natsu with wide eyes.

"Natsu ..." Lucy murmured.

"Protect the villagers Luce," Natsu says, flashing Lucy a serene smile that was rare for the younger Dragon Slayer twin. "I'll be fine."

Lucy stared longly at Natsu for a while before nodding, turning around and leading the villagers away, Happy following behind her.

"Happy!" Natsu called out to his feline buddy. Happy turned. "Make sure you and Luce get the villagers - and Ice Princess - as far away as you can!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed, lifting his paw up in a final gesture before flying off. Natsu turned to Yuuka and Toby, getting ready for battle.

* * *

Lucy and Happy had gotten lost trying to take the villagers and Gray somewhere safe from harm and no longer knew where they were going. Not even the villagers knew where they were. Kiyoshi and Ashley had went after Sherry and Angelica and they lost touch with them a long time ago. Lucy was too tired to walk but also too tired to summon Horologium either. She wanted to collapse on a log and fall asleep.

"Can we stop here?" one of the villagers complain. "I can't walk no more."

"You read my mind," Lucy groans, turning around. "Let's stop-"

Lucy was cut off when white goo was shot at each of them, trapping their hands to their sides and making it hard to move. Only Happy and Gray were free, Gray still unconscious and Happy being too small to be noticed. Happy stared up at Lucy in panic.

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned, struggling to get out of the white goo that was binding her.

"It's the curse of the moon!" Moka shouts.

"Not exactly," a familiar voice says.

A well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back steps into the clearing. She was wearing a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips as well as a dark scarf around her neck. She was holding a spear in her hand. Shadows reflected on her face, giving her a frightening appearance as she glared at them. 

"Erza?" Lucy whispered.

'Erza' walked towards Happy, who was staring up at her with fear and confusion, and she kneels in front of him as if he were a god, surprising everyone.

"Oh mighty Exceed," 'Erza' says. "Thank you for bringing these people to me."

"Wait, what?" Lucy whispered. "Erza, what's going on with you?!"

'Erza' glared over at Lucy, causing her to flinch in fear. 'Erza' slowly walked towards Lucy and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and causing Lucy to cry out in pain.

"Do not call me by that name," she hissed, holding the spear over her head, yellow sparks surrounding the four jagged edges. She thrusts the spear down towards Lucy, meaning to decapitate her, but a whirlwind of ice blows her back, causing her to fly into a tree. 'Erza' kicks her legs backwards, bracing her on the tree before she kicked off towards Onyx, who had used her Ice Dragon Roar to protect Lucy from 'Erza,' who was attempting to attack Onyx now.

Another red-haired woman jumps in front of Onyx, blocking the attack with her own sword, her scarlet hair blowing to the side as their attacks clashed.

"Ah! There are two Erzas!" Happy shrieked, not believing his eyes. "There are two Natsus, two Lucys and a female Gray, and now there are two Erzas!"

"Haven't you heard of twins and sisters before?!" Lucy snapped despite the situation.

The two Erzas stared at each other, glaring hard, pulling their weapons apart.

"Erza," Erza's doppelgänger says, sounding as if she was not happy at Erza's appearance, a deep cut running across the bridge of her nose. She runs her finger over the blood and draws three lines on her cheek, making her look even more frightening.

"Ember," Erza says in return, a cut running on her cheek. 

"They know each other?" Lucy questioned, shocked.

"It's been a long time Erza," Ember says, stepping away from Erza. 

"Indeed it has," Erza says in reply.

"Who are these people?!" a villager yells.

"I'm the captain of Edolas' second warfare unit," Ember announces to everyone present. "My name is Ember Knightwalker."

"Edolas?" Lucy whispered. "I've never heard of it."

"I'm a wizard of Fiore's Wizard Guild Fairy Tail," Erza announces next. "And my name is Erza Scarlet."

"Erza Scarlet? Is that what you're calling yourself these days?" Ember asks. A yellow light surrounds the spear and it changes appearances, taking on a triangular shape.

"Your name is Erza Knightwalker!"

Ember runs towards Erza really fast, shouting " **Silfarion**!" Erza barely has enough time to block her.

"She's fast," Erza comments to herself. "Well in that case. Requip: Flight Armor!"

Erza changes into her Flight Armor and the Knightwalkers begun fighting each other, equally matched in speed. Ember changes her spear again and shouts "Mel Force!" blowing Erza away into a tree where she then jumps up in front of Erza, her spear above her head as it changes appearance again and shouts, " **Explosion**!" sending a giant fireball towards Erza, who requipped into her Flame Empress Armor, reflecting the blow.

"Lucy and Happy, get the villagers away from here!" Erza shouts.

"What about you?" Lucy asks as Onyx froze the goo surrounding her, cracking it apart before going to the next person.

"I can handle my sister!" Erza shouts as she reflected an attack from Erza. Lucy stared at the fighting twin sisters before turning to the villagers and shouting, "follow me everyone!" and running off as fast as she could. A villager hoisted Gray over his shoulder and they all followed Lucy to safety.

* * *

 "Kiyoshi, can you smell where they are?" Ashley asked as they walked through the forest looking for Sherry and Angelica. Kiyoshi was feeling nervous about having to fight so he held Ashley's hand and pretended that they were just simply going for a romantic stroll through the forest.

It was helping a little bit.

"I'll try," Kiyoshi agrees. He sniffed the air and grimaced. "Over there." Kiyoshi pointed in the direction where the horrid stench was coming from and led Ashley in that direction. Ashley smiled brightly.

"Hooray for my private blood hound!"

"W-w-why are you calling me a blood hound?" Kiyoshi asked, shivering.

"Because," Ashley says, wrapping her arms around Kiyoshi's neck. "You are my cute, snuggly doggy." Ashley leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kiyoshi's. Kiyoshi was hesitant at first but succumbed to Ashley's passionate kiss, kissing Ashley as fiercely as she was kissing him. Kiyoshi pushed Ashley up against a tree and kissed her harder, Ashley's fingers snaking into Kiyoshi's hair. Ashley licked Kiyoshi's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Kiyoshi willingly let her in, their tongues dancing a passionate dance together as they fought for dominance, which Ashley won, of course. Ashley's tongue expored the hot cavern, which seemed to be hotter she to Kiyoshi being a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Ain't you two adorable."

Ashley and Kiyoshi pulled apart and looked up at Sherry, who was standing on top of a tree branch and glared down at them.

"It's your fault that I failed the Snow Emperor," Sherry says angrily. "Now he'll never love me!"

"Obsessive much?" Ashley muttered. She shrieked in surprise when a tree tried to attack her and Kiyoshi quickly pushed her out of the way, landing on top of her, their lips almost touching. Ashley stared into Kiyoshi's eyes for a while before she rolled them out of the way, a tree branch crashing into the ground right where they had been before.

"Enough of this!" Ashley yelled, pulling a golden key out of her bra. " **Open, Gate of the Bull: Taurus**!"

A giant bull holding an axe appears out of nowhere, steam exploding from his nostrils.

"Moo, Ashley, your utters are as amoozing as ever!" Taurus declares.

"DON'T ASSOCIATE ME WITH A COW!" Ashley roared in anger.

"A Zodiac Spirit? How can a girl like her possess one?" Sherry asked herself. " **Marionette: Taurus, restrain your master**!" Sherry pointed her fingers at Taurus, who went rigid, his eyes turning black. He turned around and grabbed Ashley's arms, holding them above her heard and causing herb to yell in pain.

"H-hey! You're only supposed to be listening to me!" Ashley snapped.

"Moo, I'm sorry Moostress Ashley, I can't stop myself," Taurus says apologetically.

"Haha," Sherry laughs, enjoying herself. She got an idea and pointed her fingers at Taurus. "Let's try this. **Marionette: Taurus, rip Ashley's clothes off**!"

"With pleasure!" Taurus says with an evil grin. Taurus reached his hand towards Ashley, whose eyes narrowed in burning anger.

" _No. One. Rips. My. Clothes. Off. Except. Kiyoshi_!" she hissed, causing said boy to blush hard. Ashley lifted her foot and kicked Taurus in the chest, causing him to fall over backwards with a loud 'moo!' of pain. Ashley grabbed her energy whip and snaked it out, swinging it around her head and snapping it at Sherry, who used her marionette power to send it towards Ashley, curling itself around her, trapping her arms to her sides and her legs together.

" **Marionette: Taurus, get up and continue what you were doing before**!"Taurus jumped to his feet and rushed at Ashley, half ripping the leotard off Ashley. Kiyoshi, who had been watching in fear, suddenly felt a burning jealousy course through him. Another man was trying to rip his girlfriend's clothes off right in front of him! No way in hell! The burning jealousy seemed to ignite a bluish flame around him, burning hotter as he got angrier. Kiyoshi rushed at Taurus, punching him with a firey fist and sending him into the nearest tree.

The tree that Sherry was standing on.

Sherry screamed as she fell down, only just using her marionette power to get a tree to catch her before she landed on the ground.

Ashley stared at Kiyoshi, eyes wide at her boyfriend, who was breathing heavily and glaring at Sherry. The flames illuminating him seemed to get hotter and hotter.

"How dare you try and do that to Ashley!" he yelled, the flames rising upwards. "I'll make sure you'll never be able to control anything again."

The flames completely lifted up off Kiyoshi, creating a shape in the sky. The flames shot outwards, some joined together and some made little patterns in the sky until it was obvious what it was.

It was the incarnation of a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on how you think of this. It will help me out badly and I really want to know your thoughts


End file.
